The overall goal of this research project is to investigate the role of childhood environmental, biological and genetic factors in the achievement of peak bone mass in a large cohort of young black and white women (20-22 years), who have been followed annually since ages 9-10 as participants in the NHLBI Growth and Health Study (NGHS).